Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric power tool that uses a DC brushless motor as the drive source and controls the DC brushless motor by a switching element.
Description of the Related Art
In an electric power tool that controls a DC brushless motor by utilizing a switching element, it is common practice to arrange the switching element behind the DC brushless motor. However, arrangement of the switching element behind the DC brushless motor involves an increase in the entire length of the electric power tool, resulting in deterioration in the usability of the electric power tool.
To solve this problem, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-283447 discloses an electric power tool in which a switching element is mounted to an electric circuit board together with an electronic component and is arranged at a protruding end of a grip portion. As a result, there is no need for providing a space for the switching element behind the DC brushless motor, making it possible to make the entire length of the electric power tool relatively small.
However, in the electric power tool disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-283447, the switching element and the electronic component such as a microprocessor for operating the switching element are mounted to the same electric circuit board, so that measures must be taken for protection against heat so that the electronic component may not be affected by the heat of the switching element.
Therefore, there is a need for the switching element to be spaced apart from the electronic component such as a microprocessor without involving an increase in the entire length of the electric power tool, thereby relieving the need for taking measures to protect the electronic component from heating.